


Let The Rain, Rain, Rain Come Down, Down, Down

by jaded_jane



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_jane/pseuds/jaded_jane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James won't get out of the pool when the rain starts; Logan resorts to trickery. Delightful consequences follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Rain, Rain, Rain Come Down, Down, Down

The sun is still shining as the first raindrops fall.

Logan glances skyward, confused, and gets pelted with a splash directly on the eyeball. He quickly packs up his books and brings them to his cabana where he’s sure they’ll stay dry during the duration of whatever this is.

Having a cabana signed out for the next two years has been by far the most useful thing, ever.

Standing in the entrance of the structure, Logan lets his eyes land on one of the last occupants in the pool. James is too busy horsing around with Carlos to notice that he’s no longer the only cause of the water that continues to fall around them.

James’ one-sided splash fight comes to an abrupt end when Carlos remembers that he assured Kendall that they’d play Battle Blasters 4 right about this time and abandons James in favor of keeping his promise.

James surveys the empty pool area. “Where did everyone go?” he wonders aloud.

Logan laughs to himself before answering James. “It’s raining. Why don’t you get out of the pool and come sit in my cabana to dry off?”

“Why don’t you come in and join me?” James counters. “I’m already wet; what’s a little rain?”

Logan briefly considers getting into the pool with James, but based off the splash war he just witnessed, he shoves that thought completely out of his mind. Drowning, however accidental, is not on his to do list today. He does have one surefire way of getting James out of the pool quickly, no questions asked. “Is that thunder I hear?”

Sure enough, James is out of the water before Logan can finish asking. He pauses, ear tilted towards the sky, listening. After a full minute, James stalks over to Logan. “There’s no thunder.”

Logan attempts to look chagrined and fails. “Oops. Must have been the wind.”

“The genius mixed up the sound of wind and thunder? I don’t think so, try again.” James crosses his arms as he waits for a better explanation, but none is forthcoming. “Okay, I guess you’re going to have to make it up to me then.”

A small flash of fear crosses Logan’s face. His mind is spinning wildly with all the thoughts of things that James might demand. Tentatively, he asks, “How?”

James uncrosses his arms and holds out a hand. “You’re going to dance with me. Right here, right now. In the rain.”

Logan looks at James skeptically. It seems like an awfully simple request, surely there has to be more to it, right? Even as Logan overcomes his trepidation and takes James’ outstretched hand stepping out into the now steadier downpour, he sputters, “B-b-but there’s no music!”

James heaves a big sigh. “Must I take care of everything?” He pulls Logan to him and proceeds to hum a song that Logan vaguely recognizes into his ear as they sway back and forth.

Logan shivers as his once warm and dry body is rapidly becoming drenched with cold rain. Instinctively, he moves closer to James. James will be able to provide some shelter from the wet.

Shelter. The cabana is only a few feet away. Maybe he can convince James to move the dance’s location. Being out of the driving rain becomes Logan’s goal.

He lifts his head to try persuading James that the dancing should be done elsewhere but when he gazes at James, all previous thoughts disappear from Logan’s brain, replaced by one singular notion. James has really beautiful eyes.

And right now, those eyes are focusing on Logan’s lips.

Logan can tell by the way James’ eyes keep ping-ponging from his own eyes to his mouth, almost as if James is silently asking permission to kiss him.

When Logan does nothing, James takes that as acceptance and leans down to place his lips on the place he’s been eyeing for a few minutes. Logan relishes the warmth that floods his body. He wants more of it and he wants it now.

Just as Logan’s about to return the kiss, James steps back, letting go of Logan completely. “Race you to the pool!” he shouts as dashes back to the cement pond, cannonballing into the deep end.

Long seconds pass before Logan realizes that the shower has passed and the sun is shining brightly upon them once more. Residents of The Palmwoods start filtering back outside to reclaim their spots, making the patio appear as if it had never been abandoned.

A splash to his feet draws Logan’s attention back to the pool.

James is smirking up at him as he pushes another wave of water in Logan’s direction. “Are you coming in or what? I mean, you’re already wet.”

Logan can’t fault that logic, so he kicks off his sandals, sheds his extremely wet t-shirt and dives in. As he breaks the surface, he’s back to being face to face with James. Quickly and repeatedly, Logan slams his palms down on the water, forcing droplets to fly into the air.

“Why are you doing that?” James inquires loudly.

When Logan doesn’t reply or stop, James reaches out to catch ahold of his hands. Once they’re firmly in James’ grasp, he asks again, “Why are you doing that?”

A faint pinkening graces Logan’s cheeks. “.....”

“What was that?”

Logan’s blush deepens. “I don’t want to wait for the rain to kiss you again,” he mumbles slightly louder this time.

James bends down to capture Logan’s lips. “I don’t want that either.”

\----

California’s worst drought in history follows shortly after. Logan and James make out every day of it.


End file.
